I Don't Love You
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Yuuri calls off his and Wolfram's engagement. CHAPTER FIVE, UP!
1. Kicked Out

I Don't Love You

* * *

Chapter One: kicked out

I am very sorry but Yuuri is going to be a bit rough with Wolfram here. I am really, really sorry.

* * *

"What are you doing, hennachoko?" Wolfram vom Bielefeld asked His Majesty the Maou, Yuuri Shibuya

Yuuri kept on pressing buttons of his calculator. "Leave me alone, Wolfram," he said as he wrote the answer he got on the calculator. Wolfram didn't move from the spot he was on and kept staring at the young king, yes, young, he was fifteen, do his trigonometry homework. Yuuri sighed and put the pencil down. "If I tell you what I'm doing will you leave me alone?" he asked him irritably looking up at the blonde soldier.

Calculator? It's still working? Yeah. Good thing his bag was waterproof. Or else, it wouldn't be working and he won't be able to do his homework. God, he hated water. Maybe that was why the element he, the Maou, was chosen to control was water.

"Maybe," said Wolfram, eyeing the paper Yuuri was working on with pure curiousness. What the hell was he doing anyways?! Do triangles and lines have anything to do with running a country?!

"It's called trigonometry from earth, Wolfram, and it's my homework," he picked the pencil up and continued solving for the hypotenuse using the Pythagorean Theorem. Wolfram stayed in his spot, still staring at Yuuri do his homework, wondering how he got the numbers he wrote on the piece of paper. Annoyed, Yuuri leaned on the backrest and tapped the pencil on the table, not looking at the person beside him. "You said you'd go away," he breathed.

"I didn't say I'd go away, hennachoko," Wolfram said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Besides, where'd you get those numbers you wro-"

"Out." Yuuri cut Wolfram off. "That's an order, soldier,"

"I'm your fiancée, Yuuri-"

"You're also a soldier, Sir vom Bielefeld," he said firmly. "You and Sir Weller act on my orders, do you not?" Yuuri put the pencil down.

"Yeah…" Wolfram whispered; his voice barely audible. He didn't look at the young king directly as he was getting pissed off.

"Answer me, Sir vom Bielefeld!" Yuuri barked

"Yes, Your Majesty," Wolfram stiffly and against his will. He was Yuuri's fiancée!

"Out. That's an order, Sir vom Bielefeld," Yuuri went back to solving his homework and ignored Wolfram

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Wolfram bowed and exited His Majesty's study room

Konrad Weller walked through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle, headed for Yuuri's room. He knocked on the door and entered. "Your Majesty?" he looked for Yuuri around the abnormally large room. But instead of finding the young king, he found the young king's fiancée. And the fiancée was crying.

"Wolfram?" Konrad approached his younger brother who was sitting on the wide window sill. "What's wrong?" he asked as he moved to caress Wolfram's back.

"Do not touch me, ningen," Wolfram sniffled. "The reason why I'm emoting does not concern you," he wiped his tears away.

"Yes it does," said Konrad. "Now tell me,"

Tears filled Wolframs eyes again and they fell from his face. "Yuuri kicked me out of his study a while ago," he said. "I was only watching his trimonogetry thing he was doing,"

"It's called Trigonometry, Wolfram," Konrad corrected him.

"He kicked me out Weller! How can you be so calm?!"

* * *

And that's chapter one. Please review.


	2. Mood Swing

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I AM REALLY SORRY, MY DEAR READERS. I KNOW THAT I PUT 'CHAPTER TWO ,UP!' IN THE SUMMARY, BUT THAT'S ALL I GOT TO DO. I WAS PLANNING TO PUT UP CHAPTER TWO, BUT OUR INTERNET GOT CUT SO I'M STUCK WITH DIAL-UP FOR NOW. I'M REALLY SORRY.

WELL, NOW! ON WITH CHAPTER TWO, AT LAST!

* * *

I Don't Love You

* * *

Chapter Two: Dual Personality or Mood Swing?

* * *

"Wolfram!" Greta walked through the castle's halls looking for her other father. Well, she'd mostly look for Yuuri, but she knew Yuuri did a lot of work running Shin Makoku, so she'd better be finding Wolfram to read her a story than make Yuuri stop signing papers and read her one of Anissina's novels. "Wolfram!" then she saw Yuuri's study room. She thought that Wolfram might be in there with Yuuri. She entered. 

Yuuri looked up and saw his little girl. "Greta!" he smiled

"Father!" Greta ran to Yuuri behind the desk.

"What are you doing here, Greta? Where's Wolfram?" Thank God his homework was done.

"I was looking for him, but he disappeared, I wanted him to read me a story," Greta frowned.

"Well, since I'm already done for the day, why don't I read you a story?" Yuuri suggested happily.

"Really?" Greta's face suddenly brightened up

"Uh-huh!" Yuuri nodded.

Greta pulled Yuuri out of the room and into the library, where most of Anissina's novels were…well…displayed. Not read. "I want this one!" Greta pulled out one red book from the shelves.

"Ok," Yuuri got a hold of the book and sat down on the floor with Greta.

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah?" Yuuri opened the book to the first page.

"Aren't you the king?" she asked looking up at him

"Yes, why?" Yuuri tucked Greta's hair behind her ear

"Then are you sitting on the floor? Günter-sama won't approve of this," said Greta

"Well, Günter won't approve of this, I know that, but being a king of another country doesn't mean I have to leave my Japanese culture behind, do I?" Yuuri smiled

"Japanese culture? What's that?" Greta had shown more interest in Yuuri's homeland than the storybook he was holding.

"But what about your story?" Yuuri held the book up to show her.

"I want to know about Yuuri's Japanese culture first!" she insisted

"Well, ok," said Yuuri. Who knew someone her age would be interested in history or culture?! "Here in Shin Makoku, Greta, what do we use for eating?"

"A spork," she answered

"Well, in Japan, Greta, I use chopsticks,"

"Chopsticks? What are those?" she asked

"Uh…" Yuuri looked around the room for something like an example. "Aha!" he ran to one of the tables and rolled up two sheets of paper into thin sticks, looking like the chopsticks and held them like he was going to eat. "It's something like this, Greta, only the real ones are made from bamboo,"

"Oh…"

Yuuri sat back down on the floor beside Greta. "What do we mostly eat hear in the palace, Greta?" Yuuri asked

"Steak, pasta, stews," she answered

"In Japan, I eat rice, sushi, sashimi, ramen, udon, yakisoba, ice cream, and many other things, very different from the food we eat here," Yuuri explained

"Do they taste just as good ass the chef's stews?" Greta asked

"Do you know what sashimi is, Greta?"

"No, but I would like to see and eat some! It sounds delicious!" Greta smiled

"I don't think you'd like sashimi, Greta," Yuuri scratched his head.

"Why? What's it made of?" she asked.

"Well, Greta, sashimi is made of lots of things, but mostly, it's made from raw seafood,"

"Raw?!"

"Yes, Greta, in Japan, we eat raw salmon, tuna, squid, or even a live octopus," said Yuuri. "But trust me, you don't want to eat a live octopus, I tried once, it tasted horrible!"

"What about that yaso…yaso…" Greta tired to remember one of the foods Yuuri had mentioned earlier

"Yakisoba?"

"Yes! Is it delicious?"

"Is it ever! It's made from noodles, with a special sauce and seaweed,"

"Sounds delicious! I wish I can taste it," she sighed

"I'll bring one, if I can, and I'll let you taste it!" Yuuri ruffled the child's hair

"Really!"

"Yeah, I'll try to bring one for everyone,"

And the story went on and on, from food, to Pachinko, to music, hot springs, school, and then baseball. "Wow! Greta would like to go to Yuuri's Japan one day!"

"Well, I hope so, too," said Yuuri. "But I don't want my mom knowing I have a ten year old daughter and a male fiancée…but, I think it will be ok! she would love top have you around! However, having a ten year old daughter at fifteen is fundamentally wrong…so as having a male fiancée…"

"I don't mind having two fathers, Yuuri! All that matters is we're happy!" Yuuri smiled

* * *

"That's strange, I don't see Günter anywhere," Yuuri walked through the halls of the palace headed to his room. Upon entering his chambers, he heard someone sobbing, and it sounded like Wolfram. "Wolfram?"

Wolfram gasped and wiped his tears away. "Your Majesty!" he knelt on one knee and kept his head down. He decided, even though he was Yuuri's fiancée, he shouldn't have taken advantage of it so that he can do anything he wanted to him. He knew Yuuri had power over him, and he still insisted. And insisting had consequences.

Yuuri sat on the bed. "What are doing on the floor, Wolfram? Get up, you know I feel uncomfortable with people kneeling every time I pass by," said Yuuri. Wolfram stood up. "Which reminds me, you never knelt when you see me, what's gotten over you, Wolfram?"

"You yelled at me," Wolfram whispered, but loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

"I did? When? Where? I don't seem to remember, Wolfram," Yuuri scratched his head as he tried to recall the scene Wolfram was talking about. "I don't remember yelling at you or anything before doing my homework. That's strange. But I got it done…"

* * *

Good, bad, or just plain horrible? Review please! Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter!


	3. Missing

I Don't Love You

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Wolfram asked, confused. Yuuri yelled at him for God's sake! It should be the first thing he should remember, right?!

"I told you, Wolfram, I don't remember," said Yuuri. "And I'm really confused," he sighed, and lay on the bed. Before Wolfram could say anything, "After dinner, can we go to bed? I wanna go home tomorrow and meet Ken,"

"Who the hell is Ken?!" Wolfram yelled, thinking that Yuuri was cheating on him, not knowing that Ken was the once Great Sage.

Yuuri sat back up on the bed, his eyes were looking something like a cat's and he was glaring at Wolfram. "Do not think, that every time I am with another male, I am cheating on you, Sir vom Bielefeld," he said. "I do not have any feelings for His Highness, am I understood?"

Wolfram stared at him, feeling like he wanted to cry again. Instead of answering back and disagreeing with what Yuuri said, "Yes, Your Majesty," he bowed his head.

"Hmph," was all that he said and left the chambers.

Tears once again welled up in the Mazoku's emerald eyes as he closed them. "Why must I always be so jealous?"

* * *

Wolfram didn't come to dinner. Konrad ordered a search, since nobody had seen him since that hour Yuuri yelled at him. To Konrad, it seemed like Wolfram took it rather hard. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yuuri when it came to being engaged to his younger brother. It was him who proposed to the boy. Although it was accidental, he should have thought over the things he wanted to say…not that he had any intention of lecturing the Young King.

"I want the whole castle searched!" he ordered. "In the gardens, the rooms, everywhere! Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Excellency!" the search party chorused.

"Alright! Move out!" Konrad sighed. He looked up at the stars above. He knew it, he just knew it. This engagement was just one sided love. Wolfram was missing, and Yuuri was standing comfortably by the window in his chambers, watching him dispatch the search party, as if nothing was happening.

It's not Yuuri's fault he got engaged to one of his protectors. How the hell was he supposed to know that when a noble slaps another person on his or her left cheek it was a proposal? And even on the day he first got to the palace! Konrad gave another sigh. "What are you sighing about there, Konrad?" a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Günter," he turned around. "I was just thinking," he went back to gazing at the twinkling stars.

"And you're thinking about what, exactly?" Günter asked him, joining him in his star gazing. It wasn't like Konrad to look like he was spacing out when he was really thinking. Right then, it looked like Konrad's face was blank.

"I think it would be better for me to keep it to myself," Konrad answered. "It would cause Mother and the country to worry greatly, and we don't want that, do we?"

"Definitely not," Günter agreed. "You think Wolfram's disappearance has to do something with His Majesty, don't you?" Konrad's eyes widened, and fell silent. "I figured as much,"

"Don't say a thing, Günter,"

* * *

Please review.


	4. Find Me, Save Me

I Don't Love You

* * *

Chapter four: Find Me, Save Me

* * *

It was now raining hard. Nobody knew if it was Yuuri who made it rain. It was just, raining. Two people carried umbrellas over Konrad and Günter's head, shielding them from the cold, merciless rain that wanted to shower them wet.

"Your Excellency!"

"Your Excellency!"

"Your Excellency!" Konrad's personal guards called his attention after a few minutes of gazing the stars with Günter. The three formed a line in front of and saluted.

"Report," said Konrad, Günter turned around as well, focusing his sight at the three guards.

"Your Excellency, we have found Lord vom Bielefeld," one stated, clearly there was relief in his voice.

Of course, who wouldn't panic at the time like this? Wolfram didn't do anything like this before. He would more like lock himself up in his room. But now, he didn't have a room. He now permanently stayed and shared a room with the Maou. They weren't married yet, but it was a must, because they were one, engaged, and two, Cheri-sama wanted the two to sleep together. Sleeping together, huh? Yuuri didn't even get a say in this. He was forced to sleep in his bed with another male.

And how was he supposed to explain this back home?! What, he'll tell his mother that he got a fiancée the first day he got there?! And his fiancée was a male?! Damn customs.

"Where is he?" Konrad snapped, "Where did you find him?"

"We found him on one of the roofs of the towers of the castle, Your Excellency,"

"Take me there," Konrad ordered, and the three guards led the way.

Günter watched them leave and decided to tell Yuuri that they had found Wolfram. Then he thought, 'Not that he would care,' but he still went on and headed for the regal chambers. Günter went through fire lit halls, thinking about how will tell Yuuri that they had found his missing fiancée. Not that he really treated Wolfram as a fiancée nowadays.

He knocked on the elegantly carved doors of the regal chambers, and waited for someone to open the door. It was Yuuri. "Oh, Günter, come in," Yuuri opened the door widely and let his adviser in.

"They have found Wolfram, Your Majesty," said Günter

"Th-they have?! Wh-where?! Take me to him!" Yuuri quickly said

Günter's eyes widened. "Y-you're worried about him, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Yuuri almost snapped. "He just disappeared, I don't know what happened, and I just ate dinner! Who knows where he could have gone, or what he could have done!"

"Ah, yes, right away, Your Majesty, please follow me, Konrad's guards will be the one leading us to his location," Günter led Yuuri out of his chamber and into the gardens, where most of the people Konrad ordered for the search were. "Do any of you know Lord vom Bielefeld's location?" one stepped up. "Lead the way,"

They followed him back into the palace and they went through numerous halls, obviously it was the only way there, other than climbing the walls outside. "His Excellencies are above this tower," the guard opened a door with revealed a long spiral staircase. "Please be careful, Your Majesty, Your Excellency,"

Yuuri went up first, and he and Günter came to a room with a window and climbed out. There sat Wolfram, crying, with Konrad beside him. It looked like Konrad hadn't gotten anything out of him yet. "Wolfram?" Yurri called out softly, as he slowly stood up on the roof. "Come on, please? Get off from the roof," he said, trying to sound more concerned that he already was.

Wolfram looked at him, his emerald swimming in salty tears. 'I may not admit it, but you're important to me. I may not think about you, but when I sleep you're all I dream about. I don't even understand my own thinking, but please, listen to what my heart has to say,' he thought. Wolfram listened to him and stood up, and walked towards him, slipping in the process. "Yuuri!"

"Wolfram!" Konrad, Günter and Yuuri chorused. Yuuri made dragons appear out of nowhere, catching Wolfram, falling in midair. The water dragons brought the pretty boy back to Yuuri by the window sill, and Wolfram clutched Yuuri tightly, terrified.

"Don't let go…don't let go…" Wolfram whispered over and over again.

"I won't Wolfram, I won't." he whispered back, 'Or at least I hope I won't,' he added in thought. He helped Wolfram down to the room, where a few servants were waiting, having towels in hand.

Günter grabbed one for Konrad, and Yuuri for Wolfram. Konrad and Günter left first, leaving the two alone. "Yu-yuuri?"

Yuuri handed him the cup of hot chocolate to warm him up. "Huh?"

"Th-thanks…for saving me…"

* * *


	5. Her?

I Don't Love You

* * *

Chapter Five: Her?

* * *

"Mom! I'm going out!" said Yuuri, grabbing his jacket from the door and let his backpack hang loose on one of his shoulders. "Mom?!" he called out once more as he came out of his room. "I'm leaving!" he ran down the stairs and put on his shoes by the door.

"Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan!" Jennifer tried to run after him, but Yuuri had already gotten on his bike. "Shouri! Shouri! Go after your baby brother!" she yelled as he went in the kitchen. "Shouri!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Shouri answered, grabbing his car keys from the table as he rushed out the door. Yuuri hadn't gotten far yet, so Shouri yelled, and Yuuri went back. "Where were you going?" Shouri asked him. "Get in the car."

Yuuri opened the door to the front seat. "I was going to mall," he said, buckling his seat belt, and watching Shouri start the car and take it out of the driveway.

"And what, may I ask, are you going to do at the mall?" Shouri put he gear in drive and went on their way. "It's not everyday I see you going to the mall. You usually spend time with Murata-kun in the baseball field, or at the beach drinking frappes."

"I _am_ meeting Murata at the mall." Answered Yuuri, rummaging through his bag, making sure he had his wallet with him. It was there. "He's going to help me pick a bear for her."

"_Her_?" Shouri repeated, making a turn. "I thought you were getting married to that selfish loafer of a pretty boy back in Shin Makoku?" he put the gear in park, when he had stopped for the red light.

Yuuri sighed. "Does Mom know?"

"No."

"I don't want to marry a boy Shouri, even now that I already like someone." Yuuri had his head down. "I also don't want to break Wolfram's heart. And this isn't necessarily cheating on him, since I only look at him as a friend."

"You're going to be in trouble with his mother," Shouri stepped on the gas, making the car go forward. "I know, that you didn't have any intention of marrying him from the start, Yuu-chan, but don't you think committing to someone here on Earth would change the fact that you're already engaged? And it's not that I'm butting into yours and Wolfram's relationship."

"He doesn't know I'm here."

"What?"

"Wolfram doesn't know I'm here."

"H-how did-"

"I begged one of the priestesses in the castle to open the portal. I wanted to go home."

"Just to buy her a bear?"

"I like her more than a friend, Shouri!" Yuuri almost yelled at him. "I know it's wrong," tears slowly started falling. "But I just can't help it! I'm straight, Shouri! You can't expect me to marry another boy just like that! I like girls! Not boys!"

"I understand, Yuu-chan, but are you really sure about this?"

"I am. I'll just give Wolfram a bit more time."

Shouri got the ticket for parking, and parked somewhere near the mall entrance. "Be careful of your decisions, Yuuri."

"I will," Yuuri hastily wiped the tears away as he got out of the car. "Hurry,"

Shouri locked the car and went after Yuuri in the elevator. "Where are we going to meet Murata?"

"Somewhere near the Gift Gate Boutique," Yuuri's voice became calmer. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Shouri, I didn't mean to." He pushed the button to the third floor.

"I know, Yuuri, I know," Shouri gave him a gentle smile.

* * *

"Shibuya!" Ken waved his hand and Yuuri saw him by the entrance of Gift Gate. "I saw a good toy you could give her! It's so cool!"

Yuuri went in the boutique with Ken and Shouri. "God, if I can just buy all of these," Jesus. Everything was pink.

"You're not getting anything from my wallet, Yuuri," said Shouri, looking at the prices of the stuffed toys.

"I know." Yuuri said flatly, taking a bear bigger than his upper body from one of the shelves. "She'd surely like this one, don't you think?" he directed the question at Ken. But then realized that he was looking at something else. "Ken!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she'd like that one." Ken said without thinking, looking at the lockets on display.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, and looked over to Shouri, who was already by the counter, buying a toy as well. "Shouri!? "

"It's for Mom. Since we came here, I thought we'd give her something," Shouri chuckled and handed over a few bank notes. "Again, you're not getting anything from me,"

"I know!" Yuuri hurried and gave the bear to Shouri, so he wouldn't have to wait in line. He grabbed his wallet and took out thousand bill bank notes. "Here," he handed the money to him.

"H-hey! Where'd you get this much money!?" Shouri demanded as he gave the notes to the cashier. "You don't even work yet!"

"I'll tell you why when they have it wrapped up." Yuuri smirked, and saw Ken lining up in the corner of his eye. "You should have given it to Shouri, so you wouldn't have to line up,"

"Yeah," Ken scratched his head. But it was only two people, so he decided to wait. Yuuri told him that he and Shouri would be waiting outside the shop. "I'll catch up!"

"So, Yuuri, where'd you get that much money?" Shouri raised a brow. "You haven't even done anything for anyone that would have caused the sudden rise of amount of money in your wallet."

"Who says gold nuggets need to be dug to be found?" Yuuri smirked. "They're everywhere outside Shin Makoku,"

"What?!" Shouri half exclaimed, "You got gold from Shin Makoku?! You little stealer!" he mock scolded him, smiling. "You should get me a nugget or two the next time you have the spare time to escape from the palace and go out into the wild."

"And I thought that you were going to throw me over this balcony if I told you!" said Yuuri, motioning Ken to follow them back to the car park.

The walk back to the car was quite silent. Yuuri didn't say anything. And kept his head down. Shouri knew the reason, and so did Ken, so the two didn't bother to ask. Yuuri thought about Wolfram, and took a look at his hand. No ring. Exactly why he had the courage to somehow…you know. Get to know somebody else, even thought you know you're not supposed to.

It was wrong. Wolfram and Yuuri should never have been supposed to be engaged to begin with. Yuuri knew that Wolfram looked at him more than a friend, but he could never look at Wolfram that way. Sure, same sex relationships were normal in the Demon World, but it wasn't in Earth. And he was used to the Earthly way, not the Demonic way. What if Konrad suddenly pays a visit to Earth and give his father a wedding invitation if ever his and Wolfram's wedding do take place?

Of course, he knew his rights, he had the right to go back home to Earth any time he wanted. Alone, obviously. It's not that he didn't want Wolfram beside him anymore, but it was just wrong. He didn't want to sleep with another guy for the rest of his life. He would have wanted a _wife_, not a _husband_. And now that he was just 15? Engaged? If Jennifer ever knew this she'd surely get a heart attack, not that Yuuri wanted her to have one. But really, he also wanted to give his parents grandchildren, and it's not like Wolfram will ever let him have…have…yuck…concubines…? Fuck that sounded gross.

And besides, Wolfram never showed him how much he cared for Yuuri. It was always you wimp this and you wimp that…whenever Yuuri tried to something sweet or heroic or nice to him, Wolfram would always shun him. Or tell him that he was getting all wimpy again, or a little bit too sentimental. All he wanted to do was be Wolfram's friend.

"Do you think I should tell him as soon as possible? As soon as I get back to Shin Makoku? Or let him find out for himself?" Yuuri suddenly asked, and the two other people in the car stared at him.


End file.
